lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Richard Alpert
(in Flashbacks) | LetzterAuftritt=n/a | Episodenanzahl=18 | Name=Richard Alpert | Alter=unbekannt | Herkunft=unbekannt | Status=am Leben | Beruf=unbekannt | Darsteller=Nestor Carbonell | Synchronsprecher=Oliver Feld | Kleidung=Kleidung von Richard Alpert }} Richard Alpert ist Personalvermittler der Mittelos Bioscience Corporation. Außerdem hat er eine hohe Position in der Hierachie der Anderen. Er war bei John Lockes Geburt in Kalifornien und bei der Säuberung auf der Insel dabei. Später arbeitete er ausserhalb der Insel mit Ethan Rom zusammen. Richard ist in vielen verschiedenen Rückblenden von den 50er Jahren bis zur Gegenwart zu sehen, äußerlich zeigt er aber keine Veränderung. Es scheint, als würde er nicht altern. Vor dem Absturz ]] Richard taucht zum ersten Mal 1954 auf, und scheint dort der Anführer der Anderen zu sein. Während dieser Zeitperiode kommen U.S. Soldaten auf die Insel, um Wasserstoffbomben zu testen. Eine solcher Bomben, mit der Aufschrift Jughead, wurde zur Insel gebracht aber die Anderen töteten die Soldaten, bevor sie die Bombe zünden können. Das U.S. Armee Lager wird von Richard Alpert übernommen, inklusive der Zelte, Waffen und Uniformen. In diesen Lager begegnet Richard Daniel, Miles und Charlotte, die von Ellie gefangen genommen werden, nachdem sie durch einen Zeitsprung ins Jahr 1954 versetzt werden. Richard glaubt erst, das Daniel auch zum Militär gehört und fragt, ob sie wegen der Bombe hier sind. Daniel sagt, sie seien Wissenschaftler und sie sind da, um die Wasserstoffbombe zu entschärfen. Richard erklärt, sie haben dem Militär angeboten, friedlich die Insel zu verlassen, aber sie wollten nicht, also mussten sie sie töten. Daniel versichert, das er die Bombe nicht zur detonation bringen wird, weil er Charlotte liebt und ihr nie etwas antun würde. Richard glaubt ihm und sagt Ellie, sie solle ihn zur Bombe bringen. thumb|right|250px|Richard spricht mit John Locke im Jahre 1954. Bevor sie das Lager verlassen, kommt Jones ins Lager und erklärt, das er im Dschungel Leuten begegnet ist, die Mattingly und Cunningham getötet haben. Er zwiefelt an Richards Führungseigenschaft, weil er Daniel vertraut. Kurz darauf kommt John Locke ins Lager und ruft nach Richard Alpert. Nachdem er sich vorgestellt hat, sagt Locke, das er von Jacob geschickt wurde. Jones vertraut der Sache nicht, und richtet seine Waffe auf John. Daraufhin nennt ihn Richard Charles Widmore, was John aufhorchen lässt. In einem Zelt zeigt John Richard den Kompass, und erklärt, das er ihn von Richard habe, und er der Anfürer in der Zukunft ist. Richard zweifelt und meint das sie ihre Anführer schon im Kindesalter auswählen, da bietet ihm Locke an, ihn in 2 Jahren bei seiner Geburt in Tustin, Kalifornien zu besuchen . Dann will Locke wissen, wie er die Insel verlassen kann, um die Oceanic 6 zu holen, aber es gibt einen erneuten Zeitsprung bevor Richard antworten kann. }} Außerhalb der Insel thumb|left|200px|Richard besucht den jungen [[John Locke. ]] Richard ist 1956 kurz nach John Lockes Geburt im Krankenhaus, und beobachtet ihn. Mrs. Locke redet grad davon, John zur Adoption freizugeben, als die Krankenschwester Richard hinterm Fenster sieht. Mrs. Locke meint, das sie ihn noch nie gesehen habe. Einige Jahre später besucht er ihn zu Hause und macht einen Test mit ihm. Dabei legt er 6 Objekte auf den Tisch und fragt den jungen John, welche bereits zu ihm gehören. Als John neben dem Fläschchen und dem Kompass ein Messer wählt, reagiert Richard enttäuscht und wütend, packt seine Sachen und geht. Wieder einige Jahre später, als John schon ein Jugendlicher ist, ruft Richard einen seiner Lehrer an und bietet ihm ein Mittelos Laboratories Sommercamp an, den Locke jedoch ablehnt. Auf der Insel thumb|right|250px|Richard trifft [[Ben zum ersten Mal im Dschungel. ]] 1973, trifft der junge Benjamin Linus auf Richard im Dschungel, nachdem er eine Vision seiner Mutter folgt. Richard trägt primitive Kleidung und er fragt Ben, was er allein im Dschungel mache. Als Ben erklärt, das er seine Mutter, die schon lange tot ist gesehen hat, ist Richard interessiert in Ben. Der will am liebsten gleich, das Richard ihn mit zu den Anderen nimmt, aber Richard sagt zu Ben, er müsse noch "viel Geduld" haben. ]] Im Jahre 1974, kommt Richard zu den Baracken. Er steckt seine Fackel in den Boden und wartet darauf, das Horace Goodspeed kommt um ihn zu treffen. Richard sagt ihm, er habe den Waffenstillstand gebrochen, weil er zwei seiner Leute getötet hat. Sawyer erklärt sich bereit, mit Richard zu reden, und erzählt ihm, das er Richards Leute getötet habe. Sawyer erzählt Richard, das er kein Mitglied der DHARMA Initiative ist, und erzählt ihm von den Vorfällen im Jahr 1954 und der Bombe. Die zwei einigen sich darauf, das der Waffenstillstand bestehen bleibt, wenn die DHARMA Initiative Richard die Leiche von Paul, den Mann von Amy, als Entschädigung gibt, der bei der Konfrontation mit den Anderen getötet wurde. }} Am 22. Dezember 1992, ist der Tag der Säuberung. Richard ist mit den Anderen bei den Baracken nachdem alle Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative dort mit Giftgas ausgelöscht wurden. Nachdem sich das Gas verflüchtigt hat, trifft Richard sich mit Ben, der gerade seinen Vater getötet hat. Richard fragt, ob sie Bens Vater auch holen sollen, aber Ben will, das er dort bleibt, wo er ist. Die anderen Leichen werden in ein Massengrab im Dschungel geworfen. Auf dem Festland Im Jahr 2001 rekrutiert er zusammen mit Ethan Rom Juliet, um für eine Einrichtung der Mittelos Bioscience Corporation, die sich angeblich in der Nähe von Portland befindet, zu arbeiten. Zusammen mit Ethan Rom bringt er Juliet zu einem mysteriösen Flughafen in die Wartehalle von Herarat Aviation. Dort mixt Richard Alpert wie selbstverständlich ein Beruhigungsmittel in Juliets Orangensaft, das sie wissentlich in einem Zug trinkt. Kurz nachdem Flug 815 abstürzt, ist Alpert außerhalb der Insel, wo er Juliets Schwester Rachel und ihren Neffen filmt, als Beweis, dass es ihnen gut geht. Zwar ist Alpert nicht zu sehen, aber er wird von Ben mit seinem Namen angesprochen. Nach dem Absturz Auf der Insel Richard bekommt von Ben den Auftrag, den "Mann von Tallahassee" zu holen. Später begleitete er Ben, den gefangengenommenen Locke zu holen. Sie bringen Locke zu einem Raum, in dem Lockes Vater, Anthony Cooper, gefesselt auf einem Stuhl sitzt. Er übergibt Locke Sawyers Akte. Er bringt Locke damit erst auf den Gedanken, wie dieser seinen Vater töten kann, ohne es selbst zu tun. und Sayid werden von Richard und den Anderen gefangen genommen. ]] Kate stellt fest, dass sie verschiedene Fusspuren erkennt, worauf Sayid schreit, dass jeder sofort die Tarnung aufgeben soll. Daraufhin tritt Richard aus einem Gebüsch und will, dass Kate und Sayid ihre Waffen senken. Als diese es nicht tun stellt sich heraus, dass sie von den restlichen Anderen umstellt sind und die beiden geben auf. Ben wird von Keamy zum Helikopter gebracht. Plötzlich kommt Kate aus dem Dschungel. Sie erklärt, dass sie vor den Anderen wegrennt. Keamy schickt einige seiner Männer in den Dschungel um nachzusehen. Diese werden von den Anderen um Richard getötet. Er erscheint und schießt Keamy in den Rücken, der daraufhin zu Boden fällt. Kate befreit in der Zwischenzeit den gefesselten Ben. Sie geht zusammen mit Sayid zurück zum Hubschrauber, während Ben sich auf den Weg zur Orchidee macht. Nachdem Ben sich von Locke in der Orchidee verabschiedet hat, geht Locke zu Alpert und den Rest der Anderen in den Dschungel. }} Namensreferenz Der richtige Dr. Richard Alpert (a.k.a. Ram Dass) ist ein bekannter Psychologe und Hindu-Spiritualist. Er wurde 1963 von der Harvard Universität entlassen, da er an der Untersuchung (zusammen mit u.a. Timothy Leary, Aldous Huxley, Allen Ginsberg) von Psilocybin, LSD-25 und anderen psychedelischen Drogen beteiligt war. Später bereiste er Indien, wo er seinen spirituellen Hindu Namen "Ram Dass" verliehen bekam, der übersetzt "Servant of God" also "Diener Gottes" heißt. Siehe Bio. Offene Fragen *War er für den Busunfall verantwortlich, der Juliets Ex-Mann Edmund Burke tötete? *Kann er auf die Insel kommen und sie verlassen wie er will? *Warum rekrutiert er mit Ben Leute zur Erforschung der Insel, wenn er selber ein Ureinwohner ist? *Warum altert er nicht? Hat es was damit zu tun, als Ben ihn auf merkwürdige Weise fragt "An Geburtstage erinnerst du dich doch, Richard?" *Warum ist Richard so interessiert an John Locke? *Was wollte er mit dem Test erreichen? *Wollte er John mit dem Sommercamp auf die Insel locken? *Warum ist er nicht selber Anführer "der Anderen", wenn er schon soviel länger als Ben & co auf der Insel ist? • • • • • • }} • • • }} • • • • }} }} }} en:Richard Alpert es:Richard Alpert fr:Richard Alpert it:Richard Alpert nl:Richard Alpert pl:Richard Alpert pt:Richard Alpert A A A A A A A